pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style)
RidiculousFunnyof1955's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Takes) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Master Mantis (WarioWare, Inc.) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Dr. Crygor (WarioWare, Inc.) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Little Miss Whoops (The Mr. Men Show) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Zaffi (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Michael Jackson *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Phil Collins *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (RidiculousFunnyof1955 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Andersen 0da13cb13f5a34971f53191a8ad4137d.jpg|Ord as Bing Bong Category:RidiculousFunnyof1955 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG